


The Other "You"

by overdose



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Jekyll told me to be careful when we did it, but I think he should know by now that I'm not the smartest Master in the bunch.





	The Other "You"

**Author's Note:**

> gggodddd i love jekyll n hyde hhh this is messy

"Be careful if  _he_...  _I..._ " the words came out of his mouth like any other thing he said, gently and sweetly. 

I had to hush him up with a kiss. I understood what he said. He's warned me more than enough. If  _he_ appeared, what would change? Nothing. Hyde likes me the same way Jekyll does. 

How he'd show it, however, is a different story... But, it doesn't matter at this time. Now, I'm embracing Jekyll, our bodies pressed against one another. He's squirming and whining. His soft hands are holding me tightly. Surely, he isn't used to this. 

"Master..." Jekyll pants, his face, a bright red, accompanied with tears in his eyes. I want to ask him if everything's okay, but there's no need. "It feels good, Master..." his soft voice whispers, almost as if he were reassuring me.

I realize this whole "Master" thing in bed is a bit... of a turn on. I'm lost in thought as Jekyll's moans fill up my room. Our lips meet in an attempt to quiet down. I don't want Mash, the Doctor, or at worse gossip queen Da Vinci to question what happened the next morning. So, I continue holding Jekyll close to me, taking every inch of him. 

" _I_ want to ravish you, Master...!" Jekyll sudden says, sharply digging his nails into my shoulders. 

Well,  _shit_. It makes me wince. I separate myself from Jekyll, who's pretty much gone. Hyde is here. How that happened... I have no idea. His grin fills up his face, and he pushes me on the bed, insanely staring me down. I should've listened to Jekyll... How was I supposed to know he can switch personalities in bed?!

"Hyde-" I begin, but he hungrily attacks my lips, biting me so hard I bleed. Hyde wastes no time in making me his like I did to Jekyll. He chuckles, marking me everywhere. This isn't so bad... I wonder why Jekyll warned me. 

It's when Hyde suddenly ties my arms together that I realize why. He takes every part of my body, loving me roughly. Maybe it's the blood that makes me dizzy or the pleasure. Everything happens so fast and blissfully that I'm quick to crash. Before I fall asleep, I feel Hyde (Or is it Jekyll now?) kiss my cheek. I really love him and his other self either way.

"Hyde!" is the first thing I say when I wake up, fully naked with only a blanket to cover me. He didn't even bother to dress me. What if Mash walked in?! I look to the side of the bed, spotting Jekyll sleeping peacefully. A sigh escapes me. "Jekyll..." I rock him softly. 

"Hm? Master? Oh! Oh, no no! I'm sorry!" he springs up, covering himself with a blanket, and bows his head. "Oh, no... Look at the mess I made..." Jekyll looks at my body with an embarrassed face.

"No, it's fine, Jekyll. It's not that bad." I reassure him, cupping his cheek. His eyes dart around the bruises and bite marks I received. It looked like I was with Tamamo Cat last night instead of Jekyll. The memories return and I blush as well. Hyde didn't hold back at all. 

"I told you to be careful, Master...!" Jekyll frowns. "I hate it... I hate it..." he starts to blame himself, clenching his fists in anger. "I..." his body starts to shake slightly. 

"Jekyll," I say sternly, rubbing away his incoming tears. "You know I like who you are. Including the other you. Don't worry, please." My lips peck his nose, bumping into his glasses. 

Jekyll looks at me almost surprised. Then he frowns again and stares down, taking a tight hold of my hand. He rubs it gently and smiles, pulling away. 

"Okay," I clap my hands. "Let's get dressed. I don't want to have a serious talk while we're naked." My attempt to lighten to mood goes well. Jekyll blushes and nods with a smile, searching for his discarded clothes.

As I put on my shirt, Jekyll stares at me almost embarrassingly. "I-I didn't know  _I_ was capable of that." he says. "Did it feel good, Master? That's what matters..." his eyes burn into my neck, then waist. Yeah, Hyde did do a number on me. I endured it, though. A little rough play doesn't compare to facing Servants. 

I chuckle a bit. "Yes, Jekyll." my smile widens as I lean closely to him. As I'm about to kiss him, someone knocks on my door. Jekyll moves away from me just in case. 

"Senpai, breakfast is ready! May I come-" 

"Don't! I'm naked, Mash!" I quickly reply, pulling my shirt over my head. "Give me five minutes!" 

"Oh? Okay!" I hear Mash walk away right after, humming loudly. That was close. 

"Five minutes?" Jekyll questions. "Why, Master-" 

I crash my lips against Jekyll's. "Five minutes," I mumble. "Just a little longer for us to be together."

Honestly, I have no idea how I'll convince Jekyll I love him and his other self. What will it take for him to fully believe it? At least we made progress. When we first met, he quietly refused me being near him when he turned into Hyde. Now, he's slowly embracing the other side. I'm not sure if I should be worried about that, but I love him nonetheless.


End file.
